The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Grevillea rosmarinifolia, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘H16’. Grevillea rosmarinifolia is a well-known Australian native species, which usually occurs as a small to medium rounded shrub growing to a mature height of approximately 0.3 to 2.0 meters high. In the United States, Grevillea is typically used in commercial and residential landscaping in arid climates. The common name of this species is Rosemary Grevillea. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘H16’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: ‘H16’ is a seedling selection discovered in 2003 which resulted from the open pollination of Grevillea rosmarinifolia (unnamed and unpatented) and Grevillea ‘Scarlet Sprite’ (unpatented) in a nursery operation in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. Seed was collected, and subsequently germinated, from both the Grevillea rosmarinifolia plants and also the Grevillea ‘Scarlet Sprite’ plants. The cultivar now called ‘H16’ was isolated from other progeny because it was easily observed to have a more compact and dense growth habit when compared to siblings. The candidate seedling was grown to a mature growth stage where it was confirmed to have a more dense foliage and growth habit compared to one of its probable parent Grevillea ‘Scarlet Sprite’. The new and distinct variety was named ‘H16’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘H16’ was first asexually reproduced by way of softwood stem cuttings in spring 2007 at a nursery operation in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia to see if it grew true to type. It was found to grow uniform and reproduce in a stable manner and 6 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type also.